


[Podfic] A Simple Request

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carlos asking for Cecil to talk dirty to him but Cecil's not feeling comfortable with insulting him or being too crass so he just whispers poetry and compliments against Carlos’ skin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899086) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



Cover Art provided by the wonderful KD Heart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20A%20Simple%20Request.mp3) | **Size:** 7.88 MB | **Duration:** 00:08:00

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
